My Wrong Decision
by Kuroba Aiko
Summary: "Entah aku harus beruntung atau tidak telah bertemu denganmu, dan yang terpenting, apakah keputusan yang kuambil ini benar?"


My Wrong Decision

'Senpai and Yuka-chan'

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : AiIre

Musim panas

Minggu, 28 Juni 20*

Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu memasuki sebuah gerbang besar. Mata biru lautnya menatap horror sekitarnya. Wajah tampannya tampak kusut. Tubuh tinggi dan atletisnya membungkuk. Langkah kaki nya juga sangat pelan. Semuanya seakan menunjukkan kalau dia telah kehilangan semangat hidup.

Kaos selengan warna putih tulang dengan tulisan 'SMA EKODA' berwarna biru tua dikenakannya. Celana jeans selutut warna hitam juga membungkus kakinya. Itu semua membuat dirinya tampak sangat biasa. Disebut biasa karena ia mengenakan pakaian sama seperti segerombol makhluk di depannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum iblis. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia sendiri juga bingung. Namun sayang, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya karena wajahnya tertutup. Sangat misteri.

Kuroba Aito, hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dia dengan terpaksa harus mengikuti rombongan tour tahunan SMA nya. SMA Ekoda, SMA yang 'katanya' nomor satu se-kota Kyoto, entah mengapa saat tahun ini mengadakan tour wajib ke Tropical Land, Tokyo.

Tokyo

Mendengarnya saja membuatnya bergidik. Sebenarnya bukan masalah kotanya. Namun, di Tokyo ada segerombol 'monster' yang bermarga 'KUDO'. Sebagai manusia, monster adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Dan kini, sang Kuroba harus 'bermain-main' di area musuh abadinya.

"Aito, kamu kenapa? Tumben kok nggak ngoceh," tanya Aitsu, teman sekelas Aito.

"Urusai," jawab Aito dengan singkatnya. Dia benar-benar sebal hari ini. Sudah tahu kalau dia akan tour ke area musuh, bukannya melindunginya, justru Tou-chan tercintanya menyetujui surat izin tournya. Dan Kaa-chan tercinta juga justru mendoakan supaya sang anak bertemu dengan marga KUDO.

Benar-benar keluarga tercinta, bukan?

'Kuso, beneran nih aku harus berwisata ria di sini? Nggak ada kemungkinan kah aku keluar dari tempat ini???' batin Aito menjerit-jerit. Dia sangat tidak tahan kalau berlama-lama di Tokyo.

"Hhh.. ingin rasanya aku kabur dari si.."

"Nani? Kabur?? Kabur ke mana Aito-san?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya dengan kerasnya dan tepat di telinganya.

"Ii..iie! ihh, siapa juga yang mau kabur? Lagipula di sini.."

'Chotto, kabur? Benar juga, kabur. Duh.. bakanya aku nggak sadar dari tadi.. hehe, kalau masalah kabur sih, gampang banget!' batin Aito sembari sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan semangat hidupnya.

Setelah pastikan dirinya berada di barisan paling belakang, celingak-celinguk kanan kiri, balik badan, dan dengan langkah hati-hati, Aito berhasil lepas dari gerombolan teman-temannya. Sekarang, hanya tinggal mencari gerbang keluar, dan bebaslah sang Kuroba.

"Ahahaahahaaahahaa!!! Hehe, mudah sekali lolos dari mereka. Dasar baka! Demo, di mana gerbang keluarnya??!!" teriak Aito histeris sambil terus berlari ke sana ke sini mencari gerbang keluar.

Kuroba Aito, mencari gerbang tanpa lihat peta terlebih dahulu. Namanya juga Kuroba. Selalu bertindak dahulu sebelum berpikir.

"Arrrgghhh!! Di mana, di mana, di mana gerbangnya??? Kenapa dari tadi nggak ketemu sih??! Kuso!!" jerit Aito kesekian kalinya. Dia terlalu frustasi dengan sebuah benda bernama 'gerbang'.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!"

Jeritan Aito tergantikan oleh jeritan seorang gadis. Tampak gadis berambut hitam panjang bermata biru itu sedang dalam bahaya. Dua orang penjahat sedang berusaha menculiknya.

Aito berbalik badan dan melihatnya dengan mata

terbelalak, "Itu..pen.. penculi..kan? Cih, kurang ajar." umpat Aito.

"Yosh! Akan kuhabisi mereka!"

Flash back

Gadis misterius berambut hitam lurus sepinggang itu menapaki rerumputan dengan langkah gontai. Dia bertubuh cukup sexy dan memiliki sorot mata berwarna biru laut yang tajam. Blazer jeans warna biru sesiku menyelimuti dirinya. Ditambah dengan rok putih 3 cm di atas lutut membuat dirinya terlihat semakin anggun.Namun, dirinya tampak misterius karena sebagian wajahnya tertutup. Semakin tambah misterius karena dia sendirian di taman hiburan terbaik se-Tokyo.

Tropical Land

Ya, di Minggu secerah ini dia ke Tropical Land untuk suatu tujuan. Baginya, ini sangat penting dan membuat nya penasaran. Namun, dia hanya bisa meratapi nasib karena ia gagal mencapai tujuan tersebut.

"Kami-Sama, doushite? aku sudah sampai berbohong ke orang tuaku soal kunjunganku ke sini. Tapi, kenapa si Kuroba itu nggak ada sih??" ungkap gadis tersebut yang tak lain lagi adalah Kudo Irene.

Ya, Sang Kudo ingin bertemu Sang Kuroba. Namun yang dimaksud bukanlah ingin bertemu karena rasa rindu. Pertemuan yang dimaksud adalah rasa sangat penasaran gadis Kudo akan wujud Kuroba. Betapa jeleknya, menjijikkan, mengelikan, dan semua yang berbau keburukan.

Benar-benar pertemuan besar, bukan?

"Ahh.. benar-benar menyebalkan. Hhh.. sungguh menyesal aku ke sini. Tau gitu, pasti sangat lebih baik kalau aku di rumah a... kyaaaaaaaa!!!"

Flash back end

BRUAAAAAKKK!!

Tendangan kaki panjang Aito tepat mengenai muka buruk rupa si penjahat, "Ups, ketendang. Hehe.. peace Jii-san!" ejek Aito seraya tersenyum dengan jarinya membetuk angka dua.

"Kurang ajar kau bocah tengik! Berani sekali kau menendang wajahku!! Hiiaaahh!!" teriak si penjahat sambil mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi yang maksudnya biar kena wajah 'tampan'? Aito.

Dengan mudahnya Aito menghindarinya, "Ohohoho…, nggak kena! Haha, dasar Jii-san-Jii-san, payah banget!! Ahahahaahaa!!"

Baku hantam terkecil dalam hidup Aito pun terjadi. Aito dengan 'terpaksa' melawan dua orang sekaligus. Dan dengan cepatnya, pertempuran tersengit ini dimenangkan telak oleh Aito.

"Aduhh… sakit sekali perutku, wajahku hancur, tanganku kram, kakiku keseleo! Itu yang sekarang sedang kau rasakan kan, Jii-san?" tanya sang ahli taekwondo ini dengan wajah yang mengece.

Lawannya luka-luka, sedangkan ia? Sedikitpun tidak. Yang jadi masalah, Aito tahu kalau dia jelas menang. Tapi kenapa dia merasa sangat hebat? Yah, namanya juga Kuroba. Sombongnya diwujudkan dengan kata-kata.

"Maaf saja ya, Jii-san, aku telah membuat wajah elekmu makin buruk. Kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu ya, soalnya aku makin enek lihat muka tampannya Jii-san, Whahahaahaaa!!" tawa Aito menggelegar. Ia sungguh bangga atas kemenangannya.

"Jaa na, Jii-san~~" kata Aito sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan gadis muda yang ditolongnya hanya bisa diam dan termangu. Dia tidak menyangka penjahat yang akan menculiknya tepar secepat itu.

"Ehmm.. Ano-san, daijoubu desuka? Apa ada yang terluka?"tanya Aito pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menghampirinya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menatap Aito lekat-lekat, "Ah, ha.. hai', daijoubu desu," jawabnya menerima tangan Aito.

Aito's POV

Ah, dia menatapku. Kami-Sama, dia kawaii~. Aku yakin di balik maskernya pasti itu tersembunyi wajah yang sangat kawaii.

Are, dia menerima uluran tanganku. Tangannya kecil, tapi halus. Setelah kuperhatikan, kulitnya putih dan bersih. Dia sexy juga. Lho? Kok aku tau kalau dia sexy ya? Dia padahal pakai jaket lo. Ah iya, apa sih yang nggak aku tau kalo masalah keseksian?? Hehe..

Sudahlah, yang jelas, dia pasti bidadari yang dikirim Kami-Sama untukku.

"…-san?"

"Ano-san?"

Hei, suaranya tegas tapi halus.

"Ahh.., na..nani?" tanyaku gelagapan. Gimana enggak? Aku sedang terpesona dengannya lo.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya dengan alis yang sedikit mengkerut.

"Eh? Ke mana? Maksud.."

Oh! Kami-Sama, ternyata dari tadi aku masih menggenggam tangannya. Tapi kakiku berjalan tanpa arah. Duh.. kujawab ke mana ini??? Aito, jangan beri dia kesan pertama buruk dong. Dan yokatta, saat itu juga kulihat ada bangku kosong. Hehe, kujadikan itu tujuanku.

"Duduk-duduk di situ, yuk. Buat menenagkan dirimu," ajakku dengan mantap. Kami-Sama, kuharap dia mau.

"Ke situ? Hai',"

Irene's POV

Aneh, dia aneh, aku juga aneh. Setelah menerima uluran tangannya, dia menggenggamku erat. Kurasakan tangannya besar juga hangat. Kulihat lagi dia memang sangat tinggi, aku hanya sepundaknya. Pantas dia dengan cepatnya bisa mengalahkan dua penjahat itu. Sorot matanya tajam dan tegas. Saat dia tadi bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja, suaranya mengalun lembut di telingaku.

Oh ya, dia menolongku dengan kerennya. Masalah keren, aku yakin dia memiliki wajah yang tampan. Eh.. entahlah. Tapi, dia sama sepertiku, dia memakai masker. Mungkin dia sakit. Are? Mengapa aku jadi kagum dengannya?

Tapi, di kaos putihnya ada tulisan 'SMA EKODA, itu kan SMA nya si Kuroba? Berarti orang ini temannya? Ah, entahlah. Yang jelas orang ini agak gokil. Saat kutanya tujuannya ke mana, dia justru gelagapan. Hihi, Senpai yang lucu.

Normal POV

Mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku taman. Setelah saling mengagumi dalam hati, mereka juga masih saja curi-curi pandang pada sosok yang ada di sebelah masing-masing dari mereka.

Menghindari kecanggungan, Aito pun membuka mulut, "Kamu.. sungguh nggak ada yang terluka kan? Soalnya kalau luka, ayo kita cari pertolongan, karena aku baka dalam hal mengobati," tawar Aito seraya berusaha tersenyum semenawan mungkin.

"Ii..iie. Daijoubu desu. Ano, untuk yang tadi ari…"

"Woh, iya iya, nggak masalah sama sekali kok. Lihat? Aku juga baik-baik saja kok, nggak perlu khawatir. Aku kan kuat," balas Aito dengan bangganya.

"Eee..hai', yo.. yokatta kalau kau baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku hanya mau berterima kasih, bukan me.. menanyakan keadaanmu," jelas Irene dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"O..oohh.. souka. A..a..ahh ya, douitta," jawab Aito kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Wajahnya memerah, dia sangat malu karena ke GR annnya.

'Ihh.. apa yang kukatakan tadi?? Kenapa bisa aku ke GR-an kayak tadi?? Haduh, malu banget aku. Dia ngelihatin aku lagi, doushiyou???', batin Aito heboh. Ia menolehkan wajahnya. Terlalu malu dia untuk menatap gadis belia di depannya.

Irene menatap wajah Aito lalu tersenyum, "Tapi benar kok, setelah aku berterima kasih, aku juga mau menanyakan keadaanmu," ucap Irene yang membuat Aito kembali berani menatap mata gadis di depannya. Namun, wajah Aito yang sudah kembali normal justru memerah lagi. Kali ini bukan karena malu, melainkan terpukau dengan kalimat manis Irene.

"Ehmm, biar manggilnya enggak bingung, siapa namamu?" tanya Aito kepada Irene. Sedari tadi, ia memang sudah penasaran siapa nama bidadarinya.

"Eh? Namaku? Bukannya nggak sopan ya kalau tanya nama tapi belum beritahu sendiri namanya siapa?" elak Irene sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Lho?? Aku kan tanya duluan, ya dijawab dulu no," balas Aito tak mau kalah. Ia sangat 'gemas' dengan Irene yang saat ini masih saja membahas kesopanan.

Irene menatap Aito, "Iie. Kamu dulu, ehm, maksudku Senpai dulu. Aku nggak akan ngaku sebelum Senpai bilang duluan. Kalau nggak mau ya sudah," jawab Irene santai.

"Hih.. oke oke, perkenalkan orang hebat nan kuat ini. Namaku.. namaku….. namaku Yamasaki Yo.. Yoko. Yamasaki Yoko,"

"Nama palsu ya?"

"Are? Kok, eh, ya enggak lah. Ngapain bohongin anak kecil kayak kamu. Sudahlah, aku dah bilang namaku, sekarang, siapa namamu?" jawab Aito berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Irene, Aito bilang nama palsu. Mengapa? Alasannya simpel. Dia kan pakai kaos sekolahnya, artinya dia sedang tour. Tapi Aito malu kalau mengaku namanya 'KUROBA'. Pasti akan memalukan, karena sekarang dia telah berpisah ria dari gerombolannya. Tepatnya kabur. Kabur dari gerombolan, tampak seperti murid nakal kan, bukan?

"Sou, nggak mau ngaku ya, Senpai, wakatta. Hai' Yamasaki-san, watashi wa Yamashita Yuka desu," jawab Irene yakin disertai senyuman. Senyuman pembalasan.

'Lho? Dia kok namanya Yamashita Yuka? Aku Yamasaki Yoko. Hoo.. dia pintar juga. Kuso, dia pintar. Dia pintar. Kok pintar sih???' batin Aito menjerit frustasi. Sedangkan sosok bidadari yang ada di depannya hanya tersenyum padanya bak iblis.

"Yamasaki-san, ada apa? Kok tidak ada respon setelah kuberitahu namaku. Kenapa? Mirirp banget ya?" ejek gadis bermata sama dengan Aito.

"Ahaha, iya, mi.. mirip banget," jawab Aito dengan ekspresi yang tidak ikhlas.Dia memandangi gadis itu sambil tersenyum miring. Dia lega, gadis di depannya ini sudah ceria, menandakan sudah tidak shock lagi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Irene pada Aito. Ia sadar kalau sedari tadi dirinya dipandangi oleh sosok penyelamat hidupnya. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Aito yang ditanya pun sadar dan segera cari bahan pembicaraan lain."Hum.. Yama.. ah iie. Yuka-san, boleh kupanggil kamu Yuka-san?"

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba manggil nama depan sih? Dasar nggak sopan," jawab Irene ketus. Ia kaget dengan panggilan barusan. Menurutnya itu terlalu 'sok' akrab. Tapi dalam hatinya ia senang.

Aito menatap Irene heran. Apa yang salah dengan panggilan itu? Toh, itu kan jelas nama palsu. "Oh.. nggak mau. Ya udah, kutetapkan aku akan memanggilmu…. Yuka-chan~~" balas Aito seenaknya dengan wajah sok cute.

"Na..nani? Kok malah manggil Yuka-chan sih, senpai…aa..ah. maksudku Yamasa…"

"Ssssttt!" desis Aito seraya mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Irene. "Aha! Tuh kan kamu sendiri juga nggak mau manggil aku pakai nama palsu. Oke, dengan gini impas. Aku manggil kamu Yuka-chan~.." kata Aito menurunkan jarinya. "Dan kamu, Yuka-chan, manggil aku??"

"Sen..senpai," jawab Irene malu-malu. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa kalah omongan. Tapi memang benar, ia lebih baik memanggil 'Yamasaki' dengan panggilan 'Senpai'. Rasanya panggilan itu merupakan panggilan khusus yang diucapkannya, karena sebelumnya ia belum pernah memanggil kakak kelasnya dengan sebutan 'senpai'.

"Hehehe, akhirnya Yuka-chan nurut sama aku," kata Aito dengan muka mengejek walau dalam hatinya sekarang sedang penuh bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Irene melotot ke arah Aito, "Ih, gimana sih? Aku dah ngijininin Senpai manggil aku gitu lo," ucap Irene sambil menepuk 'pelan' pundak Aito.

"Iittaii! Iya iya Yuka-chan. Jangan marah dong," rajuk Aito. Ia menatap Irene dengan tatapan melas sambil mengelus-elus pundak kesayangannya seakan-akan kalau tidak dielus akan melayang.

Irene mendengus kesal, menatap Aito."Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Senpai. Dan.. kita kan baru kenal, jangan seakan-akan kita sudah kenal lama," kata Irene dengan suara pelan.

Aito memandang wajah Irene sejenak. "Memang sih, tapi apa salahnya kita 'sok' akrab, hhmm??" tanya Aito dengan cengiran khas nya.

Irene mendengarnya dan terdiam. Dia membalas pandangan Aito dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, Senpai," jawab Irene.

"Ya jelas lah. Oh ya, aku dari tadi mau ngomong sesuatu. Kamu kok kecil banget sih? Masih SD ya?"

Jleb. Bagai ditusuk sebilah belati. Dirinya, Kudo Irene, Sang Kudo, marga yang kata orang tersempurna se-Tokyo, dikatai anak SD? Padahal dia sudah SMP. Tingginya normal, ia akui sendiri kalau dirinya termasuk sexy, tapi apa yang membuat orang bermasker di depannya ini mengangggapnya anak SD?

Sungguh ironis, bukan?

"Ap..Apa maksud Senpai?! Aku sudah SMP tahu! Senpai itu yang kayak anak kecil! Masa' sudah SMA masih saja kabur dari gerombolannya?!" teriak Irene penuh emosi sambil menuding wajah 'senpai' nya denag telunjuk kecilnya. Ia tidak terima dikatai kecil. Sangat tidak terima.

Aito membulatkan matanya. Ia kaget respon 'Yuka-chan'nya seheboh itu. Apalagi jarinya yang sampai menyentuh hidung mancungnya itu."Woy! turunkan jarimu dari wajahku! Ini sungguh di luar batas toleransi!" teriak Aito lebay sembari menurunkan jari 'keramat' Irene dengan hati-hati dari wajahnya.

"Hih! Salah Senpai sendiri. Jangan mengejekku. Dasar 'sok' SMA," ejek Irene sinis. Gadis itu memalingkan mukanya dari Aito.

"Kok 'sok' sih? Aku memang SMA tahu! Aku lo malah dah kelas 3! Wee.." balas Aito. Ia menjulurkan lidah 'indah'nya, bermaksud mengejek Irene. Walau yang diejek sudah memalingkan wajah duluan.

Irene kembali menatap Aito. Kali ini tatapan yang diberikan sangat tajam dan menusuk. "Yakin Senpai kelas tiga SMA? Bukannya masih kelas satu ya??" tanya Irene. Wajahnya seperti seorang psikopat akut.

Mata Aito membelalak lebar, badannya gemetaran, identitasnya ketahuan. "Enggak.. enggak lah. Tahu apa kamu? Aku lo benar-benar sudah kel…"

"Souka. Jadi orang yang di depanku ini dah tua ya? Salah kalau kupanggil senpai berarti. Mungkin lebih cocok kupanggil Jii-san?" tanya Irene dengan senyuman maut nya. Kali ini Irene nggak mau kalah.

Aito sangat jengkel. "Hih, iie iie! i.. iya, aku masih kelas satu SMA. Hehe.. mendingan tahu, daripada kelas dua SMP? Bwahahahaaahaa!!" balas Aito dengan tangan membentuk angka dua.

Irene mendengus kesal. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Wajahnya lurus ke depan. "Ah Senpai! Umurku kan memang masih segini. Wajar kalau aku masih kelas dua!" teriak Irene. Sudah berapa kali sang Kudo teriak hari ini? Berapa kali juga ia mengeluarkan emosinya hanya untuk menanggapi ocehan 'orang asing'? Padahal, monster bagi sang Kuroba ini jarang sekali memainkan emosi hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

Perubahan besar, bukan?

Aito menatap Irene dengan inten, sedetik kemudian, ia terkikik. "Hihihihihii.. dasar anak kecil. Semarah itu ya kamu?" ucap Aito seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oke oke, kamu memang kecil, wakatta. Nah, anak kecil kan pasti nggak punya uang, aku belikan minuman dulu untukmu ya. Biar nggak marah-marah lagi. Nee??" tawar Aito. Ia tersenyum ke Irene sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yosh, tunggu sebentar ya?" ucapnya pada Irene yang terdiam. 'senpai'nya benar-benar pergi membelikan minum untuk dirnya. Tanpa sadar, rona merah lagi-lagi menghiasi pipinya.

Irene's pov

Ba..baka Senpai.. dia sungguh menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia daritadi mengejekku.. iie, bukan mengejek, ia hanya menjahiliku.

Sonna, iie..

Souka, apa dia menjahiliku karena aku dianggap anak kecil? Atau dia mencoba menghiburku? Atau justru itu sifat alaminya. Jadi dia memang selalu seperti ini pada orang lain, bahkan pada orang yang baru dikenal Sepertiku.

Ukh.. menyebalkan…

Sangat menyebalkan...

Ah, lihat. Dia sudah kembali. Di kedua tangannya benar-benar ada minuman.. Dia sungguh membelikan minuman untukku.

Baka, hontou ni baka senpai..

Normal POV

Kuroba Aito benar-benar kembali dengan membawa dua botol di kedua tangannya. Satu untuk dirinya, dan satunya lagi untuk..

Yuka-chan nya..

Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu kembali dengan kaki ringan. Senyum bahagia dan licik, terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Yu-ka-chan~~, hai' minumannya," kata Aito seraya menyerahkan satu botol kepada Irene.

Setelah memastikan minumannya diterima, ia beranjak duduk, menyilangkan kakinya, mulai membuka tutup botolnya dengan 'susah' payah, dan...

Ia baru sadar akan satu hal.

Dia baru ingat kalau sekarang dia sedang memakai masker. Aito pun menoleh dan menatap gadis di sampingnya. Gadis cantik itu belum meminum minumannya dan berarti masker warna birunya juga belum dilepas. Hal itu membuat si Kuroba berpikir dua kali sebelum melepasnya. 'Kalau maskerku kulepas di depannya dan dia kebetulan melihatku, wajahku akan ketahuan dong?', batin Aito yang masih menatap Irene.

'Sedangkan aku belum tahu wajahnya. Iie, aku nggak mau gitu.Nggak akan kubiarkan dia tahu wajahku lebih dulu.'

Akhirnya Aito memutuskan untuk membelakangi Irene. Ia mulai melepas masker warna putihnya dan dengan sukses air minumannya berhasil melewati tenggorokannya. Tapi, rasa penasaran akan wajah gadis bermasker di sebelahnya membuat Aito berhenti menikmati guyuran air di lehernya. Tanpa sadar, Aito melirik ke belakang dengan penuh harapan 'Yuka-chan'nya lupa akan masalah wajah yang belum diketahi oleh Aito.

Aito's POV

Kami-Sama, dia mulai membuka tutup botolnya, akh! Dia mulai melepas masker birunya. Uh.. Kami-Sama, kenapa dadaku rasanya aneh? Kenapa menelan ludah rasanya sulit?

Oh, aku tahu. Aku benar-benar penasaran akan wajah bidadari yang ada di depan mataku ini.

Kami-Sama, buat dia lupa.. buat dia menunjukkan wajah cantiknya di depanku..onegai... Aku janji, akan kukurangi sedikit sombongku. Tapi sedikit banget. Kami-Sama kan baik. Baik banget malah.. Are? Dia sudah melepas masker yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

Kami-Sama.. wa..wajahnya…

Normal POV

"Mana???!!" teriak Aito tiba-tiba dengan histerisnya.

Ya memang bidadarinya itu sudah melepas penuh maskernya. Tapi, sebelum dilepas penuh, dia juga berbalik membelakangi Aito.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah, bukan?

Irene yang tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan heboh Aito menghentikan kegiatan minum-meminumnya. Ia heran, ada gerangan apa yang membuat senpai gaje ini semakin tambah gaje.

"Senpai kenapa sih?" tanya Irene sembari memakai maskernya. Ia masih dalam posisi membelakangi Aito.

Aito yang sadar kalau dia baru saja 'keterucut' juga langsung berbalik badan dan mengenakan kembali masker putihnya. "Nan..nandemonai," jawab Aito terbata-bata.

'Kussoo!! Kami-Sama jahat banget.. PHP in aku,' batin Aito dengan melasnya. Ia menutup botolnya lalu berbalik badan. Siap melihat bidadari yang sudah bermasker lagi.

"Senpai kecewa ya karena nggak bisa lihat wajahku?" tanya Irene sembari mendekat ke Aito. Ia menepuk pundak Aito. "Aku nggak akan biarkan Senpai tahu wajahku sebelum aku tahu lebih dulu wajah Senpai," ucap Irene. Dan lagi-lagi dengan senyuman 'manis' nya.

Aito membalas tepukan di pundaknya. Ia mengacak 'pelan' rambut halus Irene. "Ohohoho.. baiklah. Aku sangat setuju denganmu. Jadi, kita nggak usah pernah tahu wajah masing-masing ya, hohoho.." balas Aito dengan senyuman miring nan kaku di bibirnya.

"Oh.. boleh juga, Senpai," jawab Irene. Di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sedikit sakit hati karena ucapan 'senpai'nya ini. Ia tak mengira Aito akan berkata demikian.

"Hehe.. tapi aku kok penasaran gimana horrornya wajahmu ya. Ahh… jadi kalau aku tahu wajahmu dan kau nggak tahu aku, jangan marah lo ya?" ujar Aito sambil tertawa kecil. "Ah sudahlah, aku mau jalan-jalan. Yuka-chan ikut apa nggak?" tanya Aito kepada Irene.

Ia berdiri dan berbalik menatap Irene. Tahu tidak ada respon darinya, Aito mulai jengkel. "Woy?? Ikut apa nggak??" tanya Aito kedua kalinya. Tetap tidak ada respon, akhirnya Aito menarik tangan Irene.

"Eh..eh.. Sen..Senpai!" teriak Irene. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka akan ditarik secara paksa seperti. Bahkan, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ada orang asing yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti kehendak orang itu.

"Ehehe.. salahnya lama banget jawabnya. Sudahlah, diam dan ikut aku. Kalau kutinggal, ntar kamu malah hilang tak berbekas," kata Aito dengan nada santai. Ia menyeringai ke arah Irene. Dan sekarang, Aito berjalan di depan Irene seraya menarik tangan kecil gadis di belakangnya menuju ke suatu tempat yang Aito sendiri belum merencanakannya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Sedangkan yang diseretnya, benar-benar diam dan membiarkan tangannya terseret oleh sosok yang di depannya.

Irene's PIB

Kami-Sama, lagi. Ini terjadi lagi.

Baka. Iie, yang baka ternyata bukan dia. Tapi aku. Saat dia bertindak tanpa persetujuan dulu dariku, kenapa aku malah diam dan menurutinya.

Seperti bukan aku saja. Ah.. benar, ini bukan aku. Aku nggak pernah seperti ini. Dan kenapa sekarang aku doki-doki? Padahal senpai cuma menggandeng tanganku.

Kami-Sama.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Aku sama sekali nggak paham..

Aito's POV

Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh denganku. Aku ingin dia tetap di sampingku. Aku nggak mau pisah dengannya. Buktinya? Sekarang aku memaksanya mengikutiku. Padahal aku sendiri nggak tahu mau ke mana, hahaha..

Terserahlah, ntar kakiku pasti berhenti sendiri di suatu tempat. Di mana saja berhentinya, ya itulah tujuanku.

TBC


End file.
